Take your son to work day
by sub phantom
Summary: It take your son to work ash will go to tr base abd stay with his dad for a few days what will happen now.


In this story giovanni is ash's father and for the story they never met in unova. This is my first story so go easy me ash has just got home from Unova and it take your son to work dad

Disclaimer:I do not own pokemon.

* * *

**Take your son to work day:default chapter**

Ash was woke up by his phone ringing he picket up his. "Hello who's this," Ash asked. " Its Giovanni just make sure you remembered what day it is",said ash's father. ash sighed. " Yeah dad I'll be there", ash replied. "Good see you later", Giovanni said hanging up the phone. Ash moaned why me just then misty came in his room "Morning ashy", she said. She,brook,may,max,dawn,and iris have been staying at his house. " Morning mist", ash said with a yawn. "So ashy since you,max,and brook are leaving for take you son to work day and you will be staying with your dad for a few day me,may,dawn,and iris are having a slumber party and we wear wondering can we use your room",misty asked. "WHAT just use a guest room",he said. "There to small there no all of us and if I go to my house there's my sisters please ashy", she said giving him the puppy dog eyes. "Hmm fine but you have to watch pikachu", he said. "Ok but why", misty asked. the trust is he did not want pikachu or anyone to know his father was giovanni but he said "I'll be busy with my dad and pikachu will be alone most of the time ok oh I just remembered I have something for you". "Really a present what is it",she asked. "It not much" ash walk over to his closet grabbed the hat from when he and misty traveled with each other and hands it misty. "Your lucky hat", she said confused. "I want you to have it with your sisters you need all the luck you can get", he said. "Thank you", she said hugging him tight when she let go she grabbed the hat and put it on with her ponytail through the back."I better be on my way see later",he said call out charizard and flying out the window misty walked down stairs and saw Delia,May,Dawn, and Iris at table "where's brook and max",she asked."they left already",may replied. "where's ash and why are you wear his hat", asked delia a little confused. "one ash just left and two ash gave it to me", misty replied. delia just said "ok" with a knowing smile. Back with had just landed out TR base he walked up to the door and placed his hand on the scanner a computer said "ask ketchum your father has approved your visit welcome".The door opened ash sighed as he walk in. TR member stared at ash but saw the computer had approved his entree so they just minded their own business . ash walk into his father's office. "Good morning son",said giovanni. "hey dad",giovanni walked form behind his desk and hand ash a black box with a red R on it and said " If your staying here with need to look the part this is not just another uniform I had it made just for you", ash didn't like the sound of that but knew arguing would be useless so sighed walked to the changing room and came out wearing dark gray t-shirt,black jacket with a dark red R over the heart,black pants, a chain with a crystal like blood red R on it a round his neck,black,gray sneakers with a red R logo on the side,dark gray fingerless gloves and a black and gray hat made like the one that he gave misty but the is logo is a red R. Ash knew that his dad put some many red R on his clothes to remind him that for the time being he will working for team rocket. "Do like the outfit I had made for you",giovanni asked with an evil grin. ash griped his fist and said "It fine"."Son since you only have five pokemn with you I got one for you it was made by clone dna from rare pokemonfur fond in the ancient unova ruins and placing it in darkball ",giovanni said handing ash a dark ball. Ash presses a button a black,white, and blue victoria comes out "vic",it hissed. Ash return victoria to its darkball. " Well what do you say",giovanni said testing gritted his teeth and said "Thank you". "No probelm now I like you to battle with some of my rookie members to help train them an then join me for lunch",said giovnni. Ash sight "Ok where do i battle". "Follow me", said giovanni.

* * *

remember this is my frist story so go easy on me


End file.
